


You sure are hot as Hell

by PrincessAngelHeart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, angst if you squint, because im busy with school, chanyeol acts confident but in real hes just a shy baby, devil! sehun, i mean what do you expect his plays in hell, maybe smut?, probably slow updates, sehun is kinda a brat, theyre in hell, this is my first fic so pls dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAngelHeart/pseuds/PrincessAngelHeart
Summary: When Sehun (aka the Devil) first talked to Chanyeol, he definitely didn't expect him to use a pick-up line on him. In Hell.





	1. Did he just...?

"For God's sake, Chanyeol. Fuck off."

Sehun glared at the young man next to him before continuing to walk down the corridor. Although the hands of the Devil started to smoke a little because he was getting irritated, the purple haired man still smirked at him.  
"Is it getting hot in here or is it just you?"  
Sehun wanted to smack his head against a wall.

~°~

It was about one week ago when Chanyeol arrived. It was one of the few times where Sehun himself sat at the reception to do a background check on the people and to welcome them. Usually, he let his assistant Junmyeon do this for him because of various reasons. People tend to get very intimidated by his stoic face and while it can be entertaining sometimes, some think he just puts on some kind of human mask and wait for him to turn into a horrible demon form or something like that. Sehun isn't sure either, but what he knows, is that this can get very annoying and if he had emotions, it would have hurt. Also, most people panic once they arrive and Sehun's way of looking at someone doesn't really help.  
But the main reason Sehun didn't do the welcoming most of the time was that it was just a lot of work to talk to humans and being the lazy person he is, Sehun just wanted to lie down on his couch and watch some human TV-shows.

Junmyeon was actually one of the first persons to arrive in Hell and to say that he was scared of Sehun was a huge understatement. He was terrified of him. Whenever he saw him, his eyes would grow twice their size and he would just run away. For a while, seeing Junmyeon being scared of him amused Sehun to no end, but after a while it got annoying. Sometimes he just wanted to talk to him and ask him how he's doing. Sehun's not that bad of a person.  
That's why he decided to make Junmyeon his assistant.

The first few weeks were pretty exhausting with Junymeon stuttering whenever he had to talk to Sehun, but after a while, he got used to Sehun. After an even longer time, he started seeing through Sehun. He was just all barks but no bites. He might seem very harsh and cold, but he wouldn't actually hurt someone on purpose unless they really deserved it. And after a fairly long time of being with Sehun, he knew Sehun was just a big softie behind a very thick and hard shell. Now that he's grown so accustomed to Sehun, he just acts comfortably. He even teases Sehun and makes his lame jokes around him. Sehun would just roll his eyes and ignore him. And although Sehun would never admit that, with Junmyeon he felt a little less lonely.

He's been alone all his life, before Junmyeon he didn't even know what loneliness was. It wasn't like Sehun was incapable of feeling, he's just never been introduced to emotions. He just hasn't realized it.  
Junmyeon knows that and just leaves him alone. He is the only person that is comfortable around him and isn't scared of him.

That was until a certain Park Chanyeol arrived.

Sehun was sitting on the comfortable chair in the otherwise empty room. Usually, there was a desk right in front of him, so Junmyeon could read the files of the people coming in, but Sehun was the Devil, the boss of this place, he didn't need any files. A quick look would be enough and he'd know what he needed.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. It really was comfortable, he sank right into the soft cushion. Sehun got Junmyeon the chair a few weeks ago after months of complaining about how his back was slowly dying. Soon enough Sehun got enough of his whining and got him a new one. He still remembers Junmyeon's reaction vividly.

"This. Is. Awesome." Junmyeon immediately sat down on the chair and closed his eyes. "Is this the paradise? I'm pretty sure it is." After a few minutes of mumbling about how he loved this chair, he stood up and before Sehun could react, he threw himself on Sehun and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Let go of me or I will burn you."  
Before he let go, Junmyeon just chuckled. "Whatever you say, big scary boy. I always knew you had a heart after all. And don't worry, I love you too." Sehun glared at Junmyeon like he was about to behead him, but the latter was already used to it and that look was like a default setting on Sehun's face. To him, Sehun looked like a big, pouty kid. Well yeah, Sehun is just a lovely brat in Junmyeon's eyes.

Sehun thought back to the memory almost fondly, which he would never admit. As if.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. A young black haired man entered the room. He was wearing black, ripped jeans with a white shirt tucked into it and a denim jacket that looked like it was slightly too big for him. Around his neck, he was wearing a simple black choker. His hair was a little curly and big ears were poking out from underneath them.

From what Sehun knew from the human world, the man in front of him was probably considered very handsome with his big eyes and nice physique. Sehun doesn't find people attractive, they're all the same to him. But he does spend a lot of time with the human world and likes to study the behaviour of humans. He finds the change in humans over the course of centuries very interesting.

With one look he gathered the needed information. Park Chanyeol, 27 years old and photographer. Did nothing really bad in his life, might have gotten in a fight with a boy in high school, nothing major. Died in a car accident when the car was running over a red light. The usual.

"So... I'm in Hell, right? Are you Satan?" Sehun just nodded and took some mental notes. The main reason why Sehun was doing all this was because they just got this new technology where the people would just have all the information they needed implanted in their head, so there won't be unnecessary questions that have been answered a million times already.  
Junmyeon was beyond relieved when he got the news about the new technology. Sehun can kind of understand him though, he sometimes hears him mumble "Yeah, yeah... This is the place called Hell..." or "Yeah, you're dead. I'm sorry.." in his sleep.

The technology would also take care of the grief they would feel, so they won't have to spend months, sometimes even years with sadness. Just like Junmyeon said, Sehun's just a big softie. He reasons that it's annoying to have people mourning in every corner, but Junmyeon knows that that's not the reason. Sehun wants the people here to feel comfortable.

"Aren't you tired?", Chanyeol suddenly interrupted his thoughts, a smirk on his face. Sehun only looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Why should he be tired? He slept all day before coming here. "Because you've been running in my dreams all night long."

Surprised Sehun widened his eyes. What was he talking about? He couldn't have dreamed about Sehun, how? That was impossible. He didn't put anyone into a dream state for a while now.

The dream state is when Sehun lets arriving souls sleep until he wakes them up again to welcome them. It's a very handy system when he doesn't feel like greeting new people. Or when Junmyeon's resting or doing something else. He can't be doing that all the time. Sehun doesn't even meet most of the people, only when they are actively going to his castle by their own choice. It only happens rarely and most of the times people just want to have something. He doesn't really go out often, he might take a walk in the garden, but other than that he just stays inside.

But Sehun hasn't let anyone from Korea enter the dream state lately because Junmyeon has been pissing him off and he wanted to take revenge. The guy in front of him is Korean.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Tell me. Now." A growl escaped Sehun's throat and he couldn't quite manage to stay composed. He didn't understand what was going on and it irritated him. He always knew everything.

Chanyeol was still just smirking at him. "Wow, I really must be talking to Satan because you sure are hot as hell."

Dream..? Hot as Hell...? He has read this before, in a book. What was it called again? Top 100 ways to... To what? Suddenly something in his head clicked.

"Are you using pick-up lines on me?" Caught off-guard, Sehun couldn't maintain a neutral voice and his mouth dropped open.

"Absolutely." A smirk appeared on Chanyeol's face. "Are they working?" 

This has never happened before, what was Sehun supposed to do? How should he respond? If he was honest, the whole situation seemed funny. What human was presented to Satan himself and started flirting?

Sehun took a step towards Chanyeol with the corner of his mouth lifted in a playful smirk. "Absolutely." Chanyeol's smirk turned into a cheeky grin, but before he could say something, Sehun let his expression drop into an expressionless face and cut him off. "Not." And with that, he left the room. He was done for today, he's seen a load of people now and every single one of them was perfectly fine. There was no need for him to continue.

Sehun was headed to his castle, where Junmyeon would be waiting for him. He'd tell him how everything went and then he could take a nap. That sounded like a nice plan in Sehun's head.

But after a few seconds only, a person appeared next to him. It was Chanyeol. "What do you want?" Sehun thought he'd already made his point clear. "You." Chanyeol answered bluntly, his smirk never leaving his face. "Well, I'm not interested." Sehun kept his straight face and continued to walk unbothered. "Why not? What's wrong with me? Am I not your type? Don't tell me you don't like guys, my gaydar is telling me you are." 

"I don't have a type, I'm not interested in anybody. Also, your what? Gaydar?" Sehun turned to Chanyeol with his forehead wrinkled. "My gaydar? It ticked off the second I laid my eyes on this hot specimen." Sehun still didn't know what that gaydar thing was, but he just kept quiet. 

He quickened his tempo to signal Chanyeol that he wasn't interested in talking to him anymore, but the black haired was stuck to his side the whole time. And he talked. A lot. At some point at "just lemme get that dick" and "just making out is okay too" he just shut his ears and ignored him. 

Soon enough they arrived at Sehun's castle. "Wow, aren't you eager, already inviting me to your place." Sehun just rolled his eyes and turned around. "I'm not letting you in, bye." He slammed the door shut and walked away. While walking, he heard a faint: "I will come back, don't worry!" 

~^~

"So, how did it go?"

As soon as Sehun entered Junmyeon's room, Junmyeon stood up, eager to hear what Sehun had to say. "Fine, everything's working." Sehun sat down on the couch. "Aaah, what a relief. Now everything will go much quicker and smoother." Junmyeon plopped down next to Sehun, immediately letting his head rest on his broad shoulders. Sehun sighed and put his arm around Junmyeon and pulled him closer to him. 

Over time Junmyeon and Sehun started to have many cuddle sessions. It first started with Sehun walking into Junmyeon crying alone in his room. Overwhelmed by the situation he just stood there awkwardly and stared at Junmyeon for a few minutes. Just when Sehun was about to leave, Junmyeon stood up and walked over to him. He looked at Sehun with red eyes and then proceeded to hug him tight. And that's when Sehun realized what was bothering Junmyeon. He was lonely. He missed his old home, family and friends. 

Ever since that Junmyeon would come up to him and ask for cuddles when he felt sad. And within the blink of an eye, they would cuddle even when Junmyeon didn't feel sad. It took some time for Sehun to get comfortable with cuddling, but now he even dares to say that he enjoys it. He can't really explain it, but it feels kind of nice to have his arms around someone. 

"Oh yeah, this one guy today tried to flirt with me." A gasp left Junmyeon's lips and he sat up straight. "Wait, what?!" Sehun just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, he used some pick-up lines on me. I told him off, though." 

"Why? You should've flirted back?" Sehun furrowed his brows. "Why would I?" Junmyeon looked him in the eyes. "Well, maybe you two fit really well together, you never know. Also, he's not scared of you, you should use the opportunity. I know you're a lonely grandpa." Lonely? He's not lonely. Besides, Junmyeon is annoying enough already, Sehun thought. That's also what he told him. 

Junmyeon let out a shocked noise and looked at Sehun with a playful pained expression. "How could you say that? "I'm your only friend!"

"Friend my ass...", was the only response from Sehun. "Well, at least you could try to date him, it won't hurt. You might find hidden feelings you've never known of." Sehun just sighed. "You know damn well this won't happen. I don't work like you humans and I will not dating anyone, I don't need anyone. Period." Junmyeon knew better than arguing more about it, so he just talked about his day. 

~°~

The next morning Sehun woke up by the scent of breakfast. He fell asleep on the couch last night while watching TV. Junmyeon must've put a blanket on him because he can't recall having that blanket before. Sehun stretched throughout before standing up and heading to the kitchen. Still sleepy, he was rubbing his eyes when he got to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get himself a glass of water. 

"Morning...", he mumbled. "What are you making?" With his eyes still closed, he walked over to Junmyeon blindly to rest his chin on the top of his head. "Fried eggs with bacon.", Junmyeon answered. A smile formed on Sehun's face, he loved bacon. "I'm almost done. Sehun, have you already greeted our guest? Well, it's more your guest then mine." Sehun turned around confused. "What are you talking abou-" Sehun cut himself off when he noticed Chanyeol sitting at his kitchen table, a stupid grin plastered on his face. 

"Good morning, Sehun." He emphasized that Sehun a lot. Great, now he knew Sehun's real name, beside Junmyeon and a few other early souls, no one really called him Sehun. To everyone else, he is the big, mighty Satan. "What are you doing here?" He was really confused, he never let him in, he has been sleeping till now. "Junmyeon let me in, right Hyung?" Sehun immediately turned around to said person, betrayal portrayed on his face. "Yup, I did." Junmyeon's back was still facing Sehun, but he could practically feel the grin on his ugly face. This motherfucker. 

"What the fuck, why?" Sehun glanced at Chanyeol for a second (he was staring at Sehun without any shame) and then looked back at Junmyeon. "Because I want you to socialize more. When was the last time someone came to see you? For you. Not for some weird wishes, just your lovely presence. Now sit down, breakfast's ready." Sehun doesn't really know why, but sometime Junmyeon has this tone in his voice that made him do things. Just like that. He sat down without even thinking about it. He glanced a second time at Chanyeol, who was still looking directly at him, still grinning. 

"I don't need to socialize, it's a waste of time. Besides, I am the fucking Devil, I don't need anything except me, myself and I." Junmyeon placed three plates on the table and sat down next to Sehun. "Sure you do." He just patted Sehun's still messy hair with a smile on his face. While Junymeon thought Sehun looked like an adorable puppy, pouting over having to talk to Chanyeol, said person just thought Sehun looked extremely hot with his hair undone, his raspy morning voice and the t-shirt that wasn't too tight but showed his muscles nevertheless. He looked like the perfect boyfriend. 

Meanwhile, Sehun just rolled his eyes and wanted to smack Junmyeon at the back of his head, but decided against it, he was the one who made him breakfast after all and Sehun has priorities. 

Chanyeol still hasn't said a word, so Sehun just pretended he wasn't there and ate his delicious bacon. Man, he really loved bacon. He started to relax after a while and just enjoyed the silence.

Until Chanyeol spoke up.

"So... Are you two a thing?" 

Surprised, both Sehun's and Junmyeon's heads shot up to first look at Chanyeol, then at each other and then at Chanyeol again. 

"Ewwwww, never.", they both simultaneously said. "I'd never date someone as dense as him, I mean just look at him. Sometimes I wonder how he survived without me.", Junmyeon added. Sehun looked at Junmyeon offended. "Umm... Excuse me? I am not dense and in fact, I am perfect in every way possible." Sehun only registered a quiet "true" from Chanyeol before focusing on Junmyeon again. 

"Well, I can only remind you of the time I moved in and you were being so awkward, it hurt me physically. Another reason as to why you should socialize more."

It was true, Sehun has to admit. When Junmyeon moved in, Sehun had no idea how to behave. Should they only mind their own business? Should they set up rules? At that time Junmyeon got a little more comfortable around Sehun, but they haven't been as far in their friendship as they were now.

"Fuck you. I hate you." Sehun was done with Junmyeon, he knew Sehun too well and made a fool out of him in front of Chanyeol, who was supposed to have respect for Sehun. "I love you too Sehunnie~" He reached out to pinch Sehun's cheeks, but Sehun was quick enough to react and swat his hand away with a glare. He then gave him a last smile and gave his attention to Chanyeol. "Why'd you ask anyway?" Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol expectantly while Sehun was still mad over Junmyeon babying him in front of other people. 

"Oh, just so I can make sure that my path is clear. I'm not a homewrecker or anything like that." Junmyeon was about to say something, but Sehun was faster than him. "Well, in that case, Junmyeon and I are definitely a thing." He put his arm around Junmyeon and pulled him closer. "Right,... honey...?" He cringed at the nickname but smiled at Junymeon nevertheless. Junmyeon just calmy scooted away and slid Sehun's arm from his shoulders. "No, we're not. And never. Ever. Call me honey again, okay?" For the second time this day Sehun felt completely betrayed. He just snorted. 

"I'm just glad to know that Sehun's still available." Sehun glared at Chanyeol while Junmyeon snorted next to him. "I've never been 'available' and I will never be. I am not going to date you, forget it." He stood up and went to the door. Before he left the kitchen, he turned around one last time. "Junmyeon, I will remember this and don't think I won't get revenge. I might just take you comfy chair away." The last thing he saw was Junmyeon's shocked expression on his face before leaving the kitchen. He snickered to himself, he will definitely keep that image in his mind, for times he might feel stressed or just wants to have a good laugh. While still walking through the corridor he heard Junmyeon say something. "Don't worry about him, I'm sure he will warm up to you after some time." 

And ever since that Chanyeol came over every morning and bothered Sehun all day long.

~°~

"I mean it Chanyeol, leave me alone." But the other one made no signs that he would follow Sehun's request. Sehun's hand were heating up, he was getting really annoyed. "Thank God I am wearing gloves, because you sure are too hot to handle. Literally." Chanyeol held his hands in front of Sehun's face and he was, in fact, wearing gloves and then pointed at Sehun hands that were glowing slightly. He had this dumb grin on his face again. That grin that made Sehun want to punch him because he always had that grin on his face and it already started to haunt him in his dreams. Whenever he looked at Chanyeol, he was smiling at him. How annoying.

This morning Chanyeol came with his previously black hair died a pastel purple, making his features look even softer.

"You like it?", Chanyeol had asked Sehun at breakfast while cleaning the floor. Junmyeon was already out going to work, but he let Chanyeol in before he left, thinking that Chanyeol would cook something for Sehun. But what he didn't consider was that Chanyeol can't cook for his dear life, but Sehun can't cook either so they resorted to just eating some cereal, nothing could go wrong with that. At least that's what they thought. In the end, Chanyeol somehow knocked the bowls over although he wasn't even near them and suddenly there was cereal all over the floor. Sehun noticed it before already, Chanyeol was seriously clumsy. He would always knock something over or trip over his own feet. Kind of like a puppy. Only without the actual cuteness and looked dumb.

As a punishment for making his kitchen dirty, Sehun ordered Chanyeol to clean the floor himself. While doing so, he asked Sehun about his hair.

"Yeah, the colour is nice, reminds me of cotton candy." Sehun was honest, it really did remind him of cotton candy and he actually really liked cotton candy. Seeing Chanyeol's hair kind of made him want to have some. "So will you date me now?" Chanyeol stopped wiping the floor for a second to look up to Sehun, a hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first story on here! I hope you liked it and feel free to give me tips to improve my writing. English is only my second language so I am sorry for any mistakes I made. I've actually started writing this story a really long time ago and I wanted to make it a one shot. But now I've decided that I will split the chapters into 2-3 parts, we'll see^^  
> The next update might take a while, but I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
> Have a nice day^^


	2. Fight fire with fire

Sehun had enough. Enough of Chanyeol. Enough of him following him around everywhere and being near him almost all the time. It has been two weeks since Chanyeol first showed up and Sehun thought he was going insane. He has heard about a thousand pick-up lines already and he started to wonder how he just knew so many. He even manages to fit them to certain situations so well. 

Like yesterday. Sehun was going out for a walk and of course, Chanyeol was tagging along. At some point, his shoelaces must have untied themselves to which Chanyeol said: "Hey, tie your shoes! I don't want you falling for anyone else." while pointing at Sehun's shoes and smirking at him with this dumb expression of "I'm so smooth". 

At first, Sehun thought that Chanyeol would eventually get bored with Sehun and leave him alone, so he tolerated him being there. But oh boy, was he wrong. In fact, Chanyeol seemed to be more interested in him day by day. Looks like he wasn't going anywhere soon. But Sehun had already a plan in mind on how to go against Chanyeol while also having fun. The solution? Fight fire with fire. Kinda.

When Sehun got to the kitchen, Chanyeol was already there and Junmyeon was already off to work. Chanyeol was leaning against the kitchen counter, seemingly in thought, but when he noticed Sehun, he immediately smiled and waved at him. "Good morning, Sehun!" He was way too enthusiastic this early. Gotta change that, Sehun thought. 

He didn't say anything and just walked straight to Chanyeol, coming closer and closer. Chanyeol's smile faltered a little. "Uh... Sehun?" Sehun was now overstepping his own one-meter range, which is the range he allowed Chanyeol to come near him and of course, Chanyeol never overstepped that imaginary line, so it was natural for him to be confused. Sehun held eye-contact with Chanyeol without breaking it once, Chanyeol felt like his intense gaze was boring straight through him. He was trying to get away from Sehun by backing off, but when his back suddenly hit a wall, there was no escape anymore.

Sehun placed of his arms next to Chanyeol's head, trapping him. His face was dangerously close and he could feel his breath on his lips. Sehun was still staring directly in his eyes and for the first time in his life, he felt small, which is something that doesn't normally happen as Chanyeol was a fairly tall guy, even taller than Sehun, but he felt so small under this piercing gaze. He never felt small, even with his ex-boyfriends. They were also smaller than him, except one, they were about the same height. And because Chanyeol was so tall, people don't expect him to be the submissive one during sex and when he gets to bottom, he still felt too big. 

Chanyeol was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Sehun moving his head towards his ears. He only noticed it when Sehun's lips suddenly brushed his ear to which he squeaked. A shiver ran down his spine.   
"Morning...", Sehun whispered, his voice very deep and raspy from just waking up. He was actually smiling at him. What the fuck.   
And with that Sehun distanced himself within seconds and walked over to the fridge, leaving a very confused Chanyeol behind. He was still blushing hard, his whole body felt hot and most of all, he was confused. 

What just happened?

Sehun, acting like nothing ever happened, was sitting at the table now and munched his cereal. He looked at Chanyeol. "Are you not hungry?" He was trying not to grin at him, it was the first time he saw Chanyeol flustered, not the same expression he had all the time. That stupid smirk. It felt like a victory.

He watched Chanyeol quickly going to the fridge to make himself some cereal as well. Honestly, he wasn't feeling hungry at all, he was still a little overwhelmed by Sehun, but his brain just stopped functioning and the only thing he could think of was breakfast. He then proceeded to walk slowly over to the kitchen table to sit across Sehun like always. And for the first time, Chanyeol avoided Sehun's gaze and fixed his own completely on his cereal.  
Sehun felt a smirk making its way on his face. Yeah, this was nice.

~^~

For the first in what felt like forever, Sehun walked through the halls completely alone. No Chanyeol. His lips were forming a content smile and he enjoyed the silence. As Sehun made his way towards his bedroom his steps were echoing loudly. The moment he opened the door Sehun closed his eyes and flopped face first on his soft bed. He's spent so much time in his castle, he knows every single corner and was confident in navigating through the castle with closed eyes.

So to say he was surprised when there was something hard on his bed was an absolute understatement. He almost let out a scream, but luckily, he was able to hold it in. What he couldn't hold in though, was a shocked expression on his face, which was quickly replaced with a frown once he recognized what that hard thing was.

"Chanyeol, what the actual fuck?!"

Sehun just wanted to smack Chanyeol out of this castle, no from Hell itself, but he knew if he did anything like this, Junmyeon would come for him. You would expect Sehun to boss Junmyeon around and Junmyeon following Sehun's orders but it was the exact opposite. Junmyeon would nag at Sehun for the simplest things and sometimes just straight up ignored his orders. Where did the old Junmyeon just go? 

To Sehun's surprise, Chanyeol looked at least as shocked as him, probably even more. He also seemed kind of sleepy. "I-I was just sitting on your bed. I was waiting for you to come, but I must have fallen asleep..." Chanyeol stuttered these words out so fast that Sehun almost couldn't understand him. But he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips upon seeing a flustered Chanyeol blushing really hard. Like a tomato. Kind of cute.

"Oh? Why were you waiting?" Sehun was raising his eyebrows. "I- u-uh, I wanted to talk about this morning..." Chanyeol looked down to his hands in his lap and played with his ring that suddenly seemed so much more interesting. When Sehun didn't respond after a while, he looked up after a few seconds of hesitation. His eyes widened when he notices how close Sehun suddenly was. When did he even get this close? Sehun was standing right in front of him, only two inches were between the two. They were standing in front of each other for a few seconds, although these seconds felt like decades for Chanyeol. And before Chanyeol could really register anything, Sehun suddenly came even closer. 

He slowly climbed onto the bed and in the blink of a second, Sehun was straddling Chanyeol's lap. His face was only inches away from Chanyeol's and Sehun could actually feel his breath on his lips. Interesting. It felt kind of nice. He could see Chanyeol visibly gulp. "What exactly did you want to say?" Sehun talked in such a low voice that sent tingles to Chanyeol's spine. With each word, Sehun leaned in more while Chanyeol leaned back until his back hit the soft mattress. Dammit, he thought.  
At this point, Sehun's hands were the only things supporting his weight, they were placed on each side of Chanyeol' head, trapping him. Not like the weight of Sehun's lower half was making it easier for Chanyeol to move. "U-uh...", was all Chanyeol could say, it was all that was in his head either. Sehun had to laugh at that, this really was fun. "Yeah?" Sehun's lips were almost touching Chanyeol's and he weirdly had the urge to kiss him, but he restrained from doing so. It confused him, but he had other things he had to focus on. Chanyeol noticed for the first time what Sehun's brown eyes. He usually avoided his gaze like the plague, so he never really had the chance to look into his eyes.

Chanyeol was also thinking about just kissing him, but Sehun must've been able to read his thoughts because he pulled away suddenly. Chanyeol was about to say something, but his words got stuck in his throat when Sehun started nibbling on his ear. The corner of his lips lifted upwards when he heard Chanyeol's breath quickening. "Tell me." He continued nibbling at his ear for a few seconds until he suddenly stopped and got up from the bed. "Well, I guess not, then. I have more important things to do. See ya later!" And with that, Sehun just left the second time today. But this time Chanyeol was even more confused and maybe a little horny.

Just what was going on?

~^~

Sehun was back in his bedroom now, Chanyeol has left a while ago. It was when Sehun went back to his bedroom after leaving Chanyeol and watching a few YouTube videos. When he opened the door he was surprised that Chanyeol was still in it, but before he could even say anything, Chanyeol quickly rushed out of his room, his face red and his breath uneven. 

Now that Sehun was laying in his bed he still wondered what Chanyeol did in there that made him look like that. He liked the flustered version of Chanyeol much more than the annoying one.   
His plan was to 'attack' Chanyeol and work him up to see his reaction. Seeing a blushing Chanyeol wasn't really what he was expecting, he had expected Chanyeol to be so shocked that he would leave him alone, but he honestly liked it more that way. Sehun would rather die than admit it, but Chanyeol was acting kind of cute.

Sehun's eyes were focused on the white ceiling above him. He could finally try out all the things he's read about humans. Sure, he did experiment a little with Junmyeon, but with Chanyeol he could do much different things. Like the things he did today: Trapping someone in a corner is something he has seen numerous times in romance movies or nibbling at someone's ear like that was in these weird videos. What were they called again? Por-porn? Sehun has only seen a few of these, they never really captured him, so he always skips most of it.   
Lots of humans liked to watch these humans for sexual pleasure, he's seen comments under these videos and they seemed to really like it, but Sehun doesn't really know how that kind of pleasure feels as he had never experienced it himself. Humans these days seemed to be quite focused on sex and porn. Sehun didn't really get it, there were much more enjoyable movies out in their world.

It did seem like Chanyeol was enjoying what they did today though. Sehun had been sitting on his lap and at some point, he felt something hard poking his own groin. He just ignored it in the heat of the moment, but now he had time to actually think about it. Sehun wondered what it was for a few moments until a thought crossed his mind. Was it... maybe a boner? It could have been. The more he thought about it, the more certain he was about it. He knows a lot about the way humans mate and him having a boner must mean that Chanyeol indeed enjoyed their little encounter earlier. 

For some unknown reason, he kept thinking about Chanyeol's boner and his flustered expression when he left the room. One thought led to another and suddenly he had the image of a naked Chanyeol in his mind. Just when he noticed what he was doing, he noticed something else as well. He felt kind of hot and... there was this weird feeling in his stomach. Just when Sehun wanted to shrug it off and turn to his side, the realization struck him like a slap in the face. 

Why did he have a boner now? What the actual fuck? Wha-

Without thinking, Sehun threw his blanket away looked at the very noticeable bulge in all its glory. He was speechless. Never ever has he experienced something like that. Why did a naked Chanyeol turn him on?  
Sehun wanted to just ignore it, but after a few minutes it was still there and it the longer he ignored it, the more uncomfortable he felt. After a few more minutes he couldn't stand it anymore: He would just take care of it. He did kind of know what to do, but at the same time he was unsure, so he tried to just do what seemed and felt right.

At first, he removed his sweatpants and underwear. After that, he just stared at his dick for a few seconds. He has never really looked at it that way. It was just... there. But now he took a closer look at it. Is it big? Is it thick? Time passed and Sehun realized that it was probably really weird to stare at his dick for so long. 

He strangely had the urge to touch it, so he slowly wrapped his hand around it and a weird sensation spread through his body. He remembered the people in these porn videos moving their hand up and down and did the same. Surprised by the tingly feeling that came with moving his hand, he let out a loud moan. He immediately stopped to slap his free hand over his mouth. D-did he just...?   
This was all very new to Sehun, is this what sexual pleasure was? 

Sehun didn't want to occupy his mind with thoughts again though, so he continued with pumping his dick. This time he was prepared, he held his moans back. It felt amazing, no wonder humans were this obsessed with sex, it was fucking great.  
Sehun's breath quickened with each second, his body temperature slowly rising and hand moving faster and faster. He didn't moan, but he let out heavy breaths. A heavy feeling started setting in his stomach, kind of like a knot. It grew heavier and heavier, but it seemed to never reach a certain point that Sehun desperately wanted to reach. Something was missing, but he didn't know what. Suddenly Chanyeol came to his mind. And with Chanyeol in his mind, he got closer to the edge. It freaked him out for a second, but he was getting desperate and wanted to get off, so he just ignored it for the sake of his orgasm. 

He imagined having Chanyeol's hand around his erection instead of his own. He could feel the edge approaching, could feel the knot in his stomach growing tighter and tighter, he knew he was close. Just a few pumps more and the knot seemed to explode, a sensation washed all over his body, he threw his head back. This time he couldn't hold back and a loud groan escaped his mouth. Waves of pleasure hit him and he couldn't do anything except doing nothing and enjoying it.   
It took him a few minutes, but after the pleasure faded slowly, he looked down on him. There was sperm all over him, people nowadays call it 'cum'. It covered mostly his stomach, but there was some on his chest and thighs as well. Sehun just kind of looked at the mess he made until he realized why there was a mess in the first place. He just jerked off to Chanyeol. Freaking Chanyeol. His first sexual encounter and it was because of Chanyeol. Suddenly the thoughts were racing through his mind, Sehun didn't know what to think anymore. But what he knew was that he was sticky and gross and he really needed a shower. 

 

After his shower, Sehun was still very confused, a headache making its way to his head.

"Ah fuck it, I'll just talk to Junmyeon." He really didn't want to deal with it alone and Junmyeon knew more about things like that. 

With one last sigh, Sehun rose from his bed and made his way to Junmyeon. He just barged in without knocking. Junmyeon looked surprised to see Sehun, he was lying on his bed. "Sehun, what are you doi-" Before Junmyeon could finish his sentence, Sehun interrupted him. "I need help." At that Junmyeon was taken aback. When did the Devil himself ever need help with something? From him? Although Sehun spoke in his ever so monotone voice, Junmyeon could see in his eyes how distressed he actually was. It was concerning. 

Junmyeon patted the spot next to him as a sign for Sehun to sit next to him. As he was walking towards the bed, Junmyeon asked, what the problem was. Sehun seemed hesitant to answer, so Junmyeon patted the top of his head to relax him a little. Sehun always complained about being treated like a child when he did that, but Junmyeon knew he actually really enjoyed being patted on the head and whatever Sehun would say, he would always be a baby in his eyes. 

"I... just got a boner..."

Well maybe he had to rethink the whole Sehun is a baby thing. 

Junmyeon's first urge was to laugh, but once he saw the upset look on Sehun's face, he knew better than to make fun of him. "And why is that a bad thing...?" He had to be careful to not upset Sehun even more than he was already. 

"Because I've never had a boner! I have been living for longer than I can remember and something like that has never happened before, I've even tried getting one a few times! But the worst thing is that I got it only because I was thinking of Chanyeol!", Sehun just blurted out whatever was on his mind. It made Junmyeon speechless. Sehun never talked about himself like that, only when Junmyeon had bugged him with questions until he gave in. 

"But that's nothing bad Sehunnie...", he started hesitantly, "It's just a new experience." Junmyeon put his arms around the other one's broad shoulders. He had to stretch quite a bit since Sehun was much taller and broader than him. 

"But... Why Chanyeol?" Sehun laid his head down onto Junmyeon's shoulder and let himself be pulled closer to the shorter one. "When you think of Chanyeol, what comes to your mind?"   
Without any hesitation, Sehun blurted out: "That he's annoying." 

Junmyeon retreated his arms and pushed Sehun slightly back so he could look into his eyes. "Really? Are you sure that's all?" There was a hesitant nod from the Devil, but Junmyeon was having none of it. He raised his eyebrow and continued looking at Sehun with a knowingly. Soon enough that look made Sehun uncomfortable and to avoid his gaze, he looked down to his hands. It really was true. All Chanyeol did was annoy the shit out of him, he was pretty sure about that. But then Junmyeon took his hands and held them firmly.

"Sehun.", he spoke softly. He looked up for a split second and something in Junmyeon's expression made him want to talk. "I... Uh... Maybe..?" The Devil was struggling to express what was going on in his head, but once he looked into Junmyeon's eyes again and saw the encouragement and patience, paired with a squeeze to his hands, he found the courage to talk. 

"He might be kinda cute...", he mumbled so quickly, that Junmyeon had trouble with understanding what he said. Once the message has made it's way to his brain, a wide grin appeared. Sehun wanted to punch said grin from his face. "What?", he grumbled. His brows furrowed into a deep frown and his lower lip jutted out in a slight pout, he was sulking. 

"Sehunnie, my sweet sweet child, you are attracted to Chanyeol!" Sehun's eyes widened upon hearing his only friend's words. "W-what? No!", he stuttered. Hell no, as if he was attracted to that annoying and clumsy... puppy. There was no other way to describe Chanyeol, but that didn't mean that he liked him!

"Well, do you think he's attractive?" There were a few seconds of silence before Sehun nodded very slowly."Is he cute?" Another hesitant nod. "Would it be nice to cuddle him?" Sehun really didn't want to admit it, but it felt really nice to be so close to him earlier. "Then you're attracted to him, no buts." Junmyeon was still holding Sehun's hands, while the latter was looking at the floor, deep in thoughts.  
He was attracted to Chanyeol? He was definitely handsome, for sure. And he did have pretty hands, Sehun was sure, it'd be nice to hold them. Earlier he noticed what nice brown shade Chanyeol's eyes had. It was a really warm kind of brown, it made his heart feel tingly. His lips looked really plumb, he wondered what it would feel like to kiss the- oh. Okay, he might be attracted to him.

"But what should I do?", he voiced out his thoughts. "Easy: Ask him out. You don't even have to worry about him rejecting you, he's been flirting with you ever since he has laid his eyes on you." Well, that was true, but... Sehun didn't really know what made him hesitate.

"What is it, Hunnie? What's bothering you?" Sehun shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I don't... I don't know. I think... I might be scared." Just what was going on all of a sudden? Just a few hours ago everything was sunshine and rainbows and suddenly everything was upside down. "Do you know why?", Junmyeon asked, but all Sehun did was shrug his shoulders again. 

"Hey,", he started softly, "I know this is all new to you, but you should use this chance? You've never felt this way towards someone and I want you to experience how wonderful having someone to be with is. I mean you can finally experience all the things you've seen in your romance dramas. You might punch me for this, but I know deep down under your grumpy surface, you're just lonely."

Sehun indeed did seem like he wanted to punch Junmyeon, but before he could do so, Junmyeon quickly continued: "And you don't have any reason to be afraid, Chanyeol couldn't even hurt a fly. And if he actually hurt you against all odds, I would personally kick his ass. Besides, having him in your arms is way better than having to shout at him every second, right?"

A small smile appeared on Sehun's face.

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two!  
> I'm sorry the update took so long, but I did said that I was really busy.   
> And I also felt a little unmotivated, because there's just been so much going on not only with EXO, but in the whole Kpop community. 
> 
> I still hope you liked the chapter^^ There will be only one more chapter left, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> Also I wanted to ask you guys if you want to have smut in the last chapter, I'm not really good at it as you've seen with Sehun earlier. I still want your opinion though, so feel free to comment.


End file.
